


Sundays

by idcishipit



Series: Something Old, Something New [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idcishipit/pseuds/idcishipit
Summary: It starts with a warm body and warm brown eyes at his side, a sleepy smile.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Something Old, Something New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Sundays

Nico is a comforting weight on his chest.

Their legs are tangled together and every once in while his hair will tickle Will’s nose, but he just pats it back down. 

Soon, they’ll have to go to bed and the weekend will turn into the week, but right now Sunday is theirs.

It starts with a warm body and warm brown eyes at his side, a sleepy smile. 

“Hi,” Nico says, his voice still groggy. 

“Hi.”

Nico takes the invitation for what it is and scoots closer. He smells like mint shampoo from his shower last night and something Will still can’t name after all these years. 

Will warms at the kiss on his collarbone. Thank God it’s the weekend. Sheets twist around him as he pins Nico’s wrists above his messy bedhead hair and kisses him. 

When he pulls back Nico raises his eyebrows but there’s a smirk that gives him away. “You’re pretty awake for this early, Solace.”

Will shrugs and tries to stay nonchalant. “I’m an early riser.”

Nico guffaws beneath him, “That was _so_ bad!”

“You loved it.”

“It was the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Now, I wouldn’t go _that far_.”

“Oh, I will.”

Will bites back a smile, “Bruh.”

Suddenly, Nico’s sniggers disappear, and he looks at Will, eyes narrow. “Did you just ‘bruh’ me?”

Their legs are tangled together but Nico flips Will on to his back expertly. “William Andrew Solace, did you just say ‘bruh’ while _straddling_ me?”

The black locks tumble into Nico’s face and Will tucks a piece behind his ear. Nico’s face softens. 

“Depends, are you going to punish me?” Will grins wickedly. He doesn’t think he pulls it off very well. 

“God, I’m so turned off right now.” Nico rolls off the bed and he pads to the dresser. Will watches. 

Will has seen Nico naked, fully clothed, and, that one day when the heat broke in the middle of winter, overly dressed. 

His sweatshirt hangs off him loosely and he avoids the cold floors by staying on the rug. He pulls on some socks before dropping next to Will, his warm hand on his thigh beneath the bedding. 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

* * *

Coffee and toast, 24-hour news. 

It’s the kind of morning that requires no work once you leave the bed. A simple breakfast and a simple scroll through the news, reading headlines and not stories. 

It’s Will’s favorite kind of morning. 

Nico sits next to him at the table and looks through his phone. Only early morning shouts and traffic outside penetrate their silence. 

They’re not laughing or even looking at each other anymore but Will is thrilled to know they don’t need to. Once in a while Nico’s socked foot will brush his and it will be enough. 

It is enough. 

There are weekends they don’t leave their bed until well into the afternoon, quickly followed by a nap. There are days when they don’t see each other for more than a good morning and good night kiss. There are nights when they sleep with their backs to each other, laying on the edges of the mattress because neither will sentence the other to the couch. 

They’ll have more good days than bad, and more nights warm than nights with a chilled air between them, but it is enough. 

Will’s in for the long haul, and Nico is too. 

There’s a ring in the spare room, tucked on a shelf behind some med textbooks they dug out of the basement, where Nico won’t look. 

All their talks have led to promises of ‘yes’ when Will does ask, but he wants to surprise Nico. A thousand scenarios have played through his head, though he hasn’t found the perfect setting, not that it would matter that much. He wants it to be special. As special as their Sundays. 

Because Nico is a comforting weight over his heart, snoring lightly, Will can only think he deserves special. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
